Madseth
MadSeth is a Madness tribute series by Rapheus. It contains 8 episodes, 5 main episodes and 3 Christmas Specials. It was originally about the main character, named Seth going after Ganondork's Bling, The Bling has only been mentioned in the first episode. It was established in the 1st episode that the series is in Haiku. Characters Seth Seth is the main protagonist of the series. Originally, he wanted to kill Ganondork because he wanted his bling. This changed in the second episode when Seth's friends were killed by Ganondork. He was killed 4 times in the series, and after Ganondork killed him in episode 5, Rick took his brain and transferred his consciousness into one of his many Seth clones, which probably wasn't destroyed in the explosion at the end of the 5th episode. Ganondork The main antagonist in the first to third episodes. Seth originally wanted to kill him because of his bling, This changed in episode 2 where Seth's friends were killed by him due to activating a virus. He became insane and eyes bloodshot through his 2nd revival in the 3rd episode. After Seth removed his mouth-piece it's revealed he had a zombie-like mouth. He was killed in the beginning of the 4th episode, only to be revived half cyborg at the end. in the fifth episode, his main goal was to kill Seth. It changed after he killed Seth to kill everyone in the building. He powered down after achieving his goal. It was unknown if his body was destroyed in the explosion. His name is a reference to a Legend of Zelda villain, Ganondorf. Link Link's first appearance was MadSeth 3: Recrudescence. He is a bounty hunter who kills Seth, moments before deactivating the virus, for his bounty. He acts as a protagonist in MadSeth 4: Foreordination, excluding the end where Seth regains the role. He was thought to be killed by Seth until the 5th episode was released where he survived using a grappling hook. He is, instead, killed by Rick, who disintegrates the lower half of his body. In the Christmas special 1, one of the options is where Seth and Ganondork are both sniped by him. In Christmas special 2, Link blows up everyone with a bomb. In the 3rd Christmas special, it is revealed that the reason he hates Christmas was because his parents were killed by a fake Santa with a revolver after all 3 walked past him. His name and his sword are both references to the Legend of Zelda games. Rick Rick is the primary antagonist as he's behind everything, though his first appearance was in MadSeth 3: Recrudescence, where he revives both Seth and Ganondork. Ganondork gets decapitated which forces Rick to revive him again, making him insane in the process. He doesn't appear again until the next episode, where he is chased by Link (who is in turn hunted by Seth). Before the end of the fourth, Rick is shot in the back and he drops dead in a nearby room (though his body isn't seen dying until his corpse is seen in the 5th episode). In the fifth episode, 2 doctors sacrifice themselves by throwing Rick's dead body on a high voltage station, ultimately reviving him. He then kills Link with a beam and retrieves Seth's brain, transferring his consciousness and memories into one of his Seth clones. Episodes MadSeth 1: Permeation The first episode of the series starts with a summary of the what the first episode will be like. It then proceeds to the animation. It starts in a Redeemer like fashion "THERE WAS A MAN WHO SOUGHT THE BLING, SOMEWHERE IN HAIKU..." Seth walks up to a guard who does the hand sign for "halt". Seth beats him up and is then pounced on by the second guard. Seth decapitates him mid jump, then raids a PPK from the first guard then proceeds to enter the building. MadSeth 2: Revelry In this episode,the animation begins as Ganondork starts a virus that kills Seth's friends.After waking up and finding his friends dead,Seth is being teleported to Ganondork's fortress,in order to kill him.After chasing him all way down to his music club,Seth shoots Ganondork,but gets sliced in half as Ganondork falls down the building.Animation ends with G's computer starting the "zombification" process. MadSeth 3: Recrudescence As the animation begins, it reads THE PLOT THICKENS... SOMEWHERE IN HAIKU... 'It then shows Seth and Ganondork on the ground, dead. Operation: Lazarus created the zombies and revived both Ganon and Seth. As Ganon was revived, he was decapitated and killed again by a zombie who was crashing through a wall. Rick appears and revives Ganon, then teleports him somewhere else. Rick then aims a revolver at Seth with a laser sight. Seth blocks the bullet and flips Rick off, only for Rick to shoot his middle finger. Seth bandages his hand and Rick teleports him elsewhere. MadSeth 4: Foreordination As episode starts,Link kills Ganondork with his sniper before the main plot goes on.Link infiltrates Rick's fortress in order to chase him down and kill him.After successfully clearing hordes of Rick's soliders,he encounters Rick and chases him down the hallway,while secretly being chased by mutated Seth in process.After entering the hallway,Link shoots Rick in last second of doors closing,encountering a grunt in process.Just Link is about to kill the grunt,cyborg modified Ganondork picks him up and throws him at end of the hallway,throwing the grunt under the hallway soon after.Just when Link gets targeted by Ganondork,Seth lands behind Link,stabing him in the back and kicking him under bridge.Animation ends as showing the anoucment of 1v1 duel between Seth and Ganondork. MadSeth 5: Enervation This episode begins as Seth gives us the recap of what happened in past 4 episodes,and that he is about to finally fight Ganondork.Unfortunately,Ganondork killes Seth in no time,targeting everyone in the building as his targets soon after.During this time,2 scientist sacrifize themselves to revive Rick (in this revived form,he was kinda resembling Jesus from original madness combat series).After falling down the bridge,link survives using his grapling gun.Soon after,he gets recovered with a help of doctor he threatened in room next to where he landed.After breaking through wall of helpless soliders,Ganondork enters a nuke room,launching the nuke soon after and deactivating himself.In a short period before nuke hits Rick's fortress,Rick kills Link by desintagrating his lower half.After that Rick takes Seth's brain out of his body,tending to transfer it to new body.Was nuclear explosion the end of Madseth series? Will Seth ever get a chance to end Ganondork? Will Rapheus EVER GETS HIS LAZY FUCKING ASS BACK TO WORK EVEN THOUGH HE PROMISED US MADSETH 6 IN 2012?!?!?!?!?!?! Christmas Specials MadSeth Christmas Special In the first christmass special,Seth simply chases Ganondork down.As they get to the end of chase,you get to choose how the episode will end.It can end by Seth killing Ganondork,by Ganondork killing Seth,by both dying in explosion,or both get quickscoped (sniped) by Link. MadSeth Christmas Special 2 In the second christmass special,Rick tries to make a beautifull christmass for all his employees,including cyborg modified Ganondork.Unfortunately,Seth tries to ruin his preparations through most of episode.Finally being tired of Seth,Rick makes a deal with Seth that he will invite him to christmass dinner if he stops ruining the preparations.Just before the dinner starts,employee gives Rick a present send by a "close friend".Unfortunately,Rick finds a bomb (given to him by Link),exploding the whole building soon afterwards. MadSeth Christmas Special 3 After Link ruins Christmas in flashbacks back in 2007 and 2010, it is revealed why Link hates Christmas. On Christmas day, 1997, he and his parents were walking down, when a guy dressed in a Santa suit took out a revolver and shot Link's parents. Link gasped in shock as his parents lay there, as he was in tears. He is now an orphan. For Christmas, he got a pair of socks. As the animation ends, it says "'So that's why Link hates Christmas". Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes Category:Needs info Category:Articles needing Images